


Pride

by bibuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Gay Captain America, M/M, Post Infinity War, avengers complex, i love my sons, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibuckybarnes/pseuds/bibuckybarnes
Summary: The cover of the magazine was perfect, a simple profile of Steve, with polished hair and beard. Clean, formfitting suit, head down, eyes to the ground, holding his shield. The only abnormality being that instead of boasting the classic red, white and blue, the shield was bearing the colors of the rainbow. The title of this months Time was painted in bold white letters: “The New Americana” below it “Captain America Comes out as Gay.”





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!!! Here’s a domestic post-IW Stucky coming out story!!!

The cover of the magazine was perfect, a simple profile of Steve, with polished hair and beard. Clean, formfitting suit, head down, eyes to the ground, holding his shield. The only abnormality being that instead of boasting the classic red, white and blue, the shield was bearing the colors of the rainbow. The title of this months Time was painted in bold white letters: “The New Americana” below it “Captain America Comes out as Gay.”

Tony respected Steve and Bucky’s privacy, he wasn’t trying to push anything but he did have quite the blabber mouth. Over dinner one night at the compound, he calmly stated to the couple that the minute they felt comfortable with a press release, he would make it happen. Steve and Bucky thanked him for his support of their relationship. All of the Avengers had been really supportive when they came out, none of them were surprised. Nat already knew because she knows everything, Sam had his suspicions because of Steve’s five to many solo trips to Wakanda, Thor gifted them a bottle of Asgardian champagne, Wanda started calling them her dads. They liked domestic life together, in a world where they could just be themselves. After saving the world, no one was after them for being fugitives or war criminals or assassins. They could rest in peace, with each other.  
Two months after Tony’s offer, the couple gave them the okay. Bucky decided it would be best if Steve made the statement. He was the face of America anyways. Tony offered him any form of publicity he wanted. From an instagram post to a full on UN meeting. The three of them decided a magazine article/interview would be the best. Bucky and Steve could make their statements and the rest of the media would only be able to use the information from the article.  
One week later, the news was everywhere.

Time published an appropriate, informative and relaxed Q&A with Steve. Asking him questions about what it was like growing up queer in the 40s and in WWII, what his reaction was to marriage equality in the states, about his and Bucky’s happiness together, their future plans, etc. Bucky got to approve the entire article before being published, it was about to change his world too.  
The next morning, the both of them woke up to /hundreds/ of emails and phone calls. Pepper ran into their bedroom shortly after they woke carrying a phone on each ear screaming about every newsource in the country wanting a statement. When they walked out to the common space for breakfast, Wanda had the TV on to Good Morning America, showcasing the big story of the day “Captain America Comes Out.” Bucky saw a single tear run down Steve’s poker face.  
“Honey, we had to do it, we couldn’t hide anymore,” Bucky whispered as he comforted his boyfriend.  
“I know, I know it’s just...” Steve began to shake, “There are so many important things the world could be focusing on and here they are, caring about who is in my bed.”  
“Plot twist, it’s me,” Nat stormed in with a coffee in tow and plopped on the sofa.  
“Funny,” Bucky play slapped her shoulder.

Pepper asked both Steve and Bucky to make a statement, as a couple, that she could send to every news source in the country that wanted one. It took them a little while but they finally worded one they could both agree on: “Thank you so much for all of the love and support we have recieved since our decision to come out as a couple. We did not want to hide our happiness from the world anymore. From the bottom of our hearts, we are requesting that the country treats our relationship like any other. Please move on, focus on how you can help the world today. Sincerely, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes (Captain America and the White Wolf).”  
“It’s good, I like it,” Tony approved.  
“Hey boys the president tweeted about you!” Nat screamed sarcastically from across the room.  
“Oh, fuck his opinion!” Bucky replied.

The only interview the couple agreed on doing was one for a gay monthly print magazine. They asked to do a feature in their home. Although they were working on getting an apartment, the only home they had was the Avengers complex. Tony had politely agreed to give them permission to use the common space and their bedroom for the shoot for only 3 hours one day. The interview was good, this one being less complex and more about their relationship and coming to terms with their own queerness. It made Steve really happy to be called a “role model for queer youth.” He wish he had that growing up. Bucky made sure to confirm in the article that he identifies as bisexual, stating, “Stevie is the first boy I ever fell in love with...and hopefully the last.” The article even included a picture of them snuggled up on the couch, embraced in a passionate kiss. The picture went viral, but they did not really care. They just wanted to share their happiness and their love.

They awaited their first papparazzi ambush like every other high-profile couple does. Although they rarely have any excuses to leave the compound besides missions, there was one day where they felt like grabbing dinner and seeing a show in the city. They hadn’t even planned it, just cabin fever hit and they wanted to get out. They copped last minute tickets for Kinky Boots and planned to grab food in a midtown diner. The dinner hadn’t been too bad, a few kids asked for selfies while they were waiting to be seated. Steve could never turn down a fan. Bucky hated any attention (PTSD from the Winter Soilder days) but seeing Steve talk to kids as Captain America made his insides melt. They were able to hold hands on the walk to the theatre and take their seats inside no problem.  
“See, not bad for our first outing,” Steve stated as they settled into their mezzanine seats, taking a picture of his Playbill.  
“You’re speaking too soon, babe,” Bucky snapped back.  
And he was right, it must have leaked somewhere that the two were attending that evenings performace. As they exited the theatre, cameras and reporters were flooding the street. The flashes of the cameras infront of them were blinding and the noise was overwhelming. Bucky immediately got defensive, curling his hands into fists. Steve grabbed his metal wrist and threw his Playbill over his face as he ran, dragging Bucky, to where they parked their car. Getting into the car was no problem but trying to pull out of the parking spot was a nightmare. Cameras surrounded the car on all sides, Bucky began crying as the flash was triggering to him. Steve threw him a blanket he kept in the backseat and Bucky used it to cover his face and bury it on his lap. Steve beeped the horn multiple times to try to get the people to move. It wasn’t until he literally pressed the gas that the cameras began to flee.  
“Welp,” Steve stated as they made their way finally onto the highway.  
“I didn’t like that,” Bucky claimed, making his way out of the blanket.  
“Neither did I.”  
“Statement part 2 tonight?”  
“Exactly.”

Pepper arranged for a statement to be released by Stark Enterprise, instead of Captain America. It made it more official and threatening if it had Starks name attatched to it.  
“Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are requesting no papparazzi ambushes due to Mr. Barnes Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder recovery. Thank you for understanding.”

June rolled around soon enough, and EVERY LGBTQ+ group had requested Steve and Bucky to be featured on their pride float in the NYC pride parade. Pepper laid out descriptions of every organziation at the dining room table one morning for Bucky and Steve to look over. Three cups of coffee each later, they finally decided which one would be the most appropriate and safe float for the couple to ride on for the parade.

“Wanda we don’t need makeup,” Steve declared as they were getting ready to leave on a sunny Saturday morning. Wanda went out and bought a TON of pride things for them to wear since Steve and Bucky are literal old men and didn’t even know such things existed. The floor of the common room was strewn with rainbow flags, temporary tattoos, socks, shoelaces. Steve and Bucky already changed into their matching “Love Wins” tanktops.  
“Cmon, babe it will be cute!” Bucky exclaimed.  
“Just some glitter?” Wanda smiled.  
“Fine,” Steve sighed.  
She added some rainbow highlighter to the tops of their cheeks. Bucky took it a step further and put it on his lips, chasing Steve around the complex trying to kiss him.  
Wanda tied the pride flags around their shoulders, “Every superhero needs a cape.”

They stood ontop of the float, hand in hand, smiling and waving to everyone. The organization even provided Captain America condoms to through into the crowds. It was actually really fun, they got to meet and have conversations with the other people on their float, see a ton of people holding up Captain America and White Wolf signs and dressed up as the two of them.  
“Can you believe this?” Steve stated to his boyfriend as the parade route came to an end, “when we were kids we would’ve been arrested for loving each other and we just got to go on a rainbow float holding hands, sharing our love with everyone in the city on the streets we grew up on.”  
“I know, the universe put us in the future for a reason,” Bucky looked to him and smiled.  
Steve laced his fingers around Bucky’s other hand and turned into a kiss.  
The next morning the picture of the two of them kissing was on the front of every newspaper, this time they didn’t care. They were full of love, bliss and pride for the world and each other. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
